1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting a floppy disk drive (FDD) to a computer having a card interface and, more particularly, to an interface device capable of connecting an FDD via an IC card slot to computer equipment having a card interface to which an IC card can be connected as an external storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has heretofore been known that a data storage device, such as a floppy disk drive (FDD) or a magnetic tape drive, is incorporated as an external storage device in computer equipment, such as a personal computer, a word processor or a video game machine, for the purpose of saving various kinds of data files or exchanging data files with other equipment.
In recent years, the computer equipment, such as a personal computer, has been smaller and smaller, and the current trend in the field of portable computer equipment (for example, a small computer called xe2x80x9csubnotexe2x80x9d or a pen-input type personal computer) is to use an IC memory card rather than a large FDD.
However, since IC memory cards are considerably expensive, if such an IC memory card is to be used in an application in which storage of a large amount of data is needed, it is necessary to prepare an expensive IC memory card having a large memory capacity. In contrast, although floppy disks (FDs) are inexpensive and suited for applications in which storage of a large amount of data is needed, it is necessary to furnish the computer equipment, such as a personal computer, with a dedicated connector for external connection to an FDD. This makes it difficult to design a personal computer of reduced size.
IC memory cards in general have a memory capacity of several megabytes and can be employed similarly to FDs. However, since the price of an IC memory card is two hundred to three hundred times as high as that of an FD, it is strongly demanded to provide an arrangement which enables an FDD, instead of an IC memory card, to be connected to the IC memory card slot of a small computer having the aforementioned card interface.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problems, and a first object of the present invention is to provide an interface device which enables an FDD to be connected to a card interface of a computer of the type which has a card interface.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a data converting device which enables a storage device other than a card to be connected to a card interface of a computer of the type which has a card interface, and which is capable of performing data conversion between the card interface and the storage device.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an interface device for connecting an external storage device to a host computer to which a card form of storage device can be connected, the external storage device differing in data format from the card form of storage device. The interface device comprises a connection unit for connecting the external storage device to the host computer, the connection unit being able to be removably fitted into a slot which is provided in the host computer and into which to removably fit the card form of storage device, and converting means for converting data, which is to be outputted from the host computer in a data format conforming to the card form of storage device, into a data format conforming to the external storage device, as well as for converting data read out from the external storage device into the data format conforming to the card form of storage device.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a data converting device having an interface for connecting an FDD to computer equipment provided with a card interface.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide an interface device for connecting an FDD to a card slot of computer equipment provided with a card interface in which the information required to operate the card interface is stored, that is, an interface and a computer system both of which are capable of automatically enabling the card interface when the interface device is connected to computer equipment, thereby reducing burdens to be imposed on the computer equipment and an operator and realizing good operability.
To achieve the fourth object, in accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an interface device for connecting an external storage device to a host computer to which a card form of storage device can be connected, the external storage device differing in data format from the card form of storage device. The interface device comprises a connection unit for connecting the external storage device to the host computer, the connection unit being able to be removably fitted into a slot which is provided in the host computer and into which to removably fit the card form of storage device, converting means for converting data, which is to be outputted from the host computer in a data format conforming to the card form of storage device, into a data format conforming to the external storage device, as well as for converting data read out from the external storage device into the data format conforming to the card form of storage device, and a nonvolatile memory in which are stored a plurality of pieces of discrimination information for allowing the external storage device to be controlled by the host computer.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer system which comprises a host computer to which a card form of storage device is connectable, an external storage device which differs in data format from the card form of storage device, and an interface which includes a connection unit for connecting the card form of storage device to the host computer, the connection unit being able to be removably fitted into a slot which is provided in the host computer and into which to removably fit the card form of storage device, and controlling means for converting control information, which is to be outputted from the host computer in a data format conforming to the card form of storage device, into a data format conforming to the external storage device, and enabling the external storage device to be controlled.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a card device to be disposed between an FDD and a host system having a card interface in order to connect the FDD to the host system. The card device comprises an FD controller for controlling the FDD, a memory in which CIS/CCR indicative of card information is stored, and a card input/output controller to be connected to a card controller of the host system.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.